


Destiel One-Word Prompt: Leaves

by Deansrainbowslinky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansrainbowslinky/pseuds/Deansrainbowslinky





	Destiel One-Word Prompt: Leaves

From where he sat on the Impala’s hood sharpening a wooden stake, Dean heard a rustling in the wooded area beside him. Impulsively, he retrieved the pistol from the back of his waistband and quickly cocked it, aiming it toward the source of the disturbance. His heart speeding with the all-familiar fight or flight impulse, he approached the woods with soft steps.  
Suddenly, something heavy crashed down through the branches, landing on the ground with a heavy thud and the crinkling of dead leaves. A crisp autumn breeze cut through Dean’s jacket sending a chill down his spine.  
“Show yourself, now. Or I swear to god I’ll shoot,” Dean threatened.  
“Dean,” a familiar voice croaked from the shadows.  
Relief washed over Dean, “Cas..?”  
“Yes Dean,” he sounded hurt.  
“What the hell are you doing? You scared the living shit out of me, man.” he peered into the wooded area, but there were too many leaves in the way to make out any figure through the darkness.  
Castiel crawled out between two small bushes, looking grumpy. As he approached Dean, the small cuts on his face and dirt ground into the knees of his dress pants were apparent.  
Before Dean could open his mouth, and where would he even start.. Cas grumbled.  
“I do not see the appeal in climbing trees.”  
This had Dean in stitches.  
“This is not funny, Dean,” Cas scowled at him.  
Fighting to keep a straight face, Dean snatched Cas by the arm of his soiled trenchcoat and pulled him closer. There were twigs peeking out of his hair, which Dean picked out, as well as several crispy orange leaves wedged into the collar of his coat and dress shirt. Dean grabbed these as well, but they crumbled at his touch and fell down through the gap to become lost in the back of Cas’ shirt.  
Cas fidgeted uncomfortably. “I am very uncomfortable now, Dean. Thank you.”  
It was never clear whether Cas was being serious or not, but Dean took the angel’s frown as an indicator that he was starting to successfully utilize sarcasm.  
“You are so damn cute, Cas.” Dean gripped at the lapels of Cas’ coat, pulling him close for a quick peck on the forehead. “Why the hell were you in that tree though? Not exactly inconspicuous to be climbing trees at midnight on a dead end..”  
In the moonlight, Dean could make out the pink spreading across Cas’ heated face.  
“I wanted to see you.” Cas looked down at his feet, avoiding eye contact.  
Dean shook his head, chuckling to himself, “You could’ve just given me a call, you creep.”  
“I will keep that in mind.”


End file.
